


My Only Friend (A Twenty One Pilots Fanfiction)

by TheLocalDreamer



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLocalDreamer/pseuds/TheLocalDreamer
Summary: A continuation of Stay In Place (Sing A Chorus) by SoloChaos. It is absolute crap but if you want to read it that would make my day. reviews/comments are much appreciated! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> Salutations, everybody (I speak as if someone actually would find this worth reading) This is my oh so creative idea for an epilogue kind of thing for the glorious but terrible thing that is Stay In Place (Sing a Chorus) by SoloChaos (or, as its better known, the Forest Fic) It's crap, but if you do decide to read it, reviews/comments are much appreciated, (It's my first fic!) Thanks! -The Local Dreamer |-/

_A boy with bright blue hair and mocha eyes (and C major lips and blue-sky hands and tiger-growl teeth) stands up._

“Umm… Hi everybody. My name is Josh. You might have heard Tyler talk about me. I was his best friend.”

Josh has been looking down at his feet as he speaks, but now he looks up at the crowd. Everyone is staring at him in.. what was the word? Shock. And Orange-green-purple. Confusion? He looks back down.

“Tyler was one of the best people I know. He had a miserable, terrible life, and yet he stuck through it. None of you believed him about me, you all thought he was crazy. And yet he stuck to his story, never doubted me, until the end. And that was my fault.”

He wants to tell them more, he wants to tell them of how pink-red-orange Tyler was, of how his voice was like honey and cinnamon, of how the world is so blue-black without him.

But he can’t put it into words they could understand. Not without Tyler. He doesn’t know what else to say, so he simply says “Thank you” and steps down from the podium.

                                                  ____________________________________________________________________

Josh was walking through the forest aimlessly, no clear idea of where he was going. He was trying to find the orange in this place of blue-black misery.

Suddenly, he realized that he had unconsciously been following the path back to the treehouse. Or what used to be the treehouse. Now it was only a blackened, burnt tree with charred pieces of wood, charcoal and ash underneath it.

He stopped and stared at it for a moment. Tyler died here. Tyler died believing Josh didn’t exist, believing that all their time together, all that happy time, had been only his imagination.

He sunk to his knees, and for the first time since he’d met Tyler, Joshua Dun cried.

Tears fell freely from his beautiful mocha eyes as his shoulders shook, and in the middle of The Forrest, where nobody could hear him, Josh’s C-major lips let loose a wail, and he sobbed.

It had all been his fault. He had gotten angry with Tyler, he had hit Tyler, and Tyler had run away, rightfully.

And then he hadn’t returned when Tyler needed him, hadn’t come back when Tyler was screaming his name, or even when Tyler had used Josh’s own lighter to set fire to the treehouse, to burn himself alive.

Josh pulled his pocket knife out, flipped it up. A small shred of wood still clung to it, from the last time it was used. Angrily, Josh hurled the knife away, toward the pile of burnt, broken treehouse.

It stuck in one of the few semi-intact pieces of wood left. Josh walked over to it. As he bent down to retrieve it, he realized that there were letters carved into the board.

T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D

_"How do you feel?" Josh asks one day._

_"Who are you, Dr. Paulson?"_

_Josh rolls his eyes. "Come on, Ty," he says, passing him his pocket knife. "Show me. In 'normal' words."_

_Tyler stares at the knife, warm and heavy in his palm, like silk on dewy grass._

_"Show me," Josh repeats._

_Tyler flips out the blade, pressing it to the wooden floor of their treehouse._

_"'Normal' words," he whispers to himself, trying to recall one for how he feels._

_T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D_

_"Terrified," Josh reads. "Why?"_

_Tyler shrugs, wiping the wood shavings off the knife before flicking it closed and handing it back to Josh._

_"I don't know. Always am," he says._

_"Why?" Josh repeats. "Of what?"_

_Tyler shrugs again. "Of what's next, I guess," he says._

_Josh frowns. "That's nothing to be scared of," he says._

Josh hoped he was right.

He hoped Tyler was in a happy place, with nothing to be scared of.

Josh frowned.

 _Any place would be better than here._ He thought sadly.

If only he could be with Tyler.

But he must live. He knew Tyler would want him to.

Josh took his pocket knife.

He looked at the tree a moment, and then carved a symbol into it.

It was nothing fancy, it had no obvious meaning. But to Josh, it meant Tyler. It meant Pink-Red-Orange. It meant stay alive. “stay alive, for me.”

|-/


End file.
